Super-Dreadnought King
by Azur Lane Fanfiction
Summary: The Eagle Union looked through hundreds of files on ships that could replace the battleships lost or damaged during the attack. A file that's found is labeled, "Battleship PD-2". An old battleship design based around the Pennsylvania's design but with modifications. But the human forms were boys. View discretion: *Warning series will have violent/gory parts and has cursing in it*
1. Prologue

Year: 1923

Date: January 1st

Time: 20:00

Location: *Classified*

Rough location: Middle of no where 500 miles from San Francisco

"W-wait Sir! Don't lock me away! Tell them just give me a chance please!" A young boy's voice cried grabbing a hold of a man's arm holding it firm.

"I'm sorry King... But you know orders are orders and I'm not gonna argue with Washington about this." A man said turning to the boy.

The boy looked to be a toddler no more no less. He had dark brown hair, with brown eyes, he held a tan on some parts of his skin with other parts lightly tanned or white.

"What about my brothers at least... I beg of you please don't scrap them... They have so much to live for..." King protested tears beginning to form up in his eyes.

"Your brothers aren't going to be scrapped, they are going to be Isolated and placed into confinement, all of theirs and your records will be destroyed... To at least comply with the treaty. As long as they don't know you exsist, you shall be fine." The man said regretfully looking at King.

"Can you at least tell me where they are being sent to Mister Lee?" King asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry King... They told me it was classified and under no cirmstance could I tell you..." The man said tugging his arm away walking towards the door and closed it.

King just fell to his knees as tears began running down his little cheek after hearing the door being locked.

Lee turned back to the door feeling horrible about the decision he was forced to make.

"At least you boys fate is better than the scrap yard... Im sorry King. I wish there was more I could do for Benjy and Jaco..." Lee said sorrowfully walking back to his car.

"Did things go okay Admiral?" A man in the driver's seat asked as Lee got in the car.

He paused taking a deep breath before saying. "I'm certain I'll go to hell for this..."

The driver just started the engine heading away from the door, getting ever more smaller.

"Well... At least we have the ships we have now at least... I hope we aren't forced to scrap any more."

"Why sir?"

"Johnny, when you've done this crap for far too long, it gets so damn depressing seeing their faces with a broken look to it. This... This took the cake..."

"Will you be okay sir?"

"I think it's time I retire from this work... I can't do this anymore, it's far to damn torturous and hard to go through."

The admiral paused before picking up again.

"If I were to do it again... It'd be to soon..."

Note:

Also I'll give you guys a rough idea of how the three boys were designed before being locked away here's the specifactions.

Main armament:

14in 50. cal. Triple guns per four turrets.(Barrels are about the same length as the Iowa's barrels)

Secondary Armament:

22x single 5in 51. Cal. protected Casements. (Not as vunrable to water getting in them)

12x single Dual-purpose 5in 25. Cal. guns

Anti-Aircraft Armament:

8x 76mm Anti-Air weapons

8x Twin 50. Cal. MG

16x single 50. Cal. MG

4x4 Chicago pianos 28mm

Ship diameters:

Length: 710 feet

Beam: 100 feet

Draft: 30 feet

Powerplant:

8x Babcock And Wilcox boilers

Propulsion:

4x Geared turbines

4x Propeller shafts

Speed:

Theory: 30 knots

Actual: Unknown

Armor:

Belt: 9-14in Experimental S.T.S.

Bulkheads: 13-9in

Barbettes: 15in

Turrets: 8-20in (8in on turret roof)

Conning tower: 16in

Decks: 8in

Aircraft:

3x Scout aircraft

Avation facilities:

2x Catapults, one stern, one on turret three.

Displacment:

38,550 tonnes

Note:

The ships, well the main character's ship had Tri-pod masts that are similar to how both Pennsylvania's looked after 1935. Along with the bridge design. I took Insperation from another fanfic that didn't fly very well.


	2. Chapter one

Year: 1941

Date: December 8th

Time: 10:58

Location: Washington, Pentagon

Rough location: Office section

A navy secratary is busy digging through files of ships that were retired or scrapped.

She looked at a file labeled "South Carolina". She put it away after seeing the girl and her battleship's antiquated look and design.

"Hey May! I got a file for you!" A voice called across the room as the woman responded to her name turning in her chair.

"Send it this way Jack I want to give Nimitiz results as quick as possible!" May responded as a folder landed on her desk with a few papers going every which way. She read the folder labeled, 'Top Secret'.

She turned to the man who juat threw a folder containing sensitive content. "Damnit Jack! I told you stop throwing files around!" May shouted at her co-worker who was chuckling

"Hey! You said send it. You just didn't say specifcally how." Jack said as he turned back to his desk writing something.

"Smart ass." She mumbled to herself before picking up some papers that fell off the ground. Looking at one of the papers that read about a project that was built but never sent into the service.

She looked at the paper continuing. What surprised her, was the part about the three battleships that had been constructed were all boys.

"Battleship PD-2? Odd... Why aren't the three listed in the main file cabient like any other cancelled or scrapped ship girl?" May asked aloud, looking over the few minor details that were found.

"The project battleships were all hidden away, in unmarked locations... Is that why we never knew about them? Why do these records still exsist then?" May asked again, finding answers that lead her to more questions.

"Battleship, K, J, and B. Where are you?" May looked over the files. But at the bottom right corner of the paper, was one sentence.

Battleship K storage location, 500 miles south of San Francisco, look for radio antenna that looks unmanned. The sentence said. A folded piece of paper fell off the paper clip holding it.

May unfolded it to see a picture of the location described in the picture.

She rose before saying. "I need to see admiral Nimitiz please!"

Admiral Nimitiz looked at the secratary before him. "You wanted to see me Miss Patterson?" Nimitiz asked batting an eyebrow.

"Yes sir! Its important, I just came across a file about some battleships that the navy have been hiding since 1923." May said setting the folder in front of him.

"And these battleships have just been, Hiding?" Nimitiz asked looking through the folder and files.

"And you do realize these documents are classified? Correct?" Nimitiz asked looking at the secratary.

"Jack Benson found the thing sir. I haven't got the slightest clue where he found it." May said making sure she wouldn't fall for her co-worker.

Nimitiz read the sentence and looked at the picture. The name signed at the end of the sentence, was Admr. John J. Lee.

"Well, do we know about Battleships J, and B?" Nimitiz asked as his research on battleship K continued.

"No sir. Nothing on ether of the later ships of the class sir." May said.

"Summon a flight for me May." Nimitiz said as he rose grabbing his uniform and admiral's cap.

"What for sir?" She asked confused.

"I have a battleship to hunt." Nimitiz said as May followed close behind.

-

Nimitiz stepped out of his plane as he looked around the busy American Air Base as planes roared above their heads.

"You Nimitiz sir?" An officer asked as more planes rumbled overhead.

"Yes I'm Nimitiz are you aware why I'm here?" He said as he walked over to him.

"Well you ain't here on behalf the Navy for sure sir." The officer said. "Commander Miller of the base sir. Welcome, been scrambling planes and running patrols since the attack at Pearl was annouced."

"Good to hear you boys doing your jobs."

"When are we hitting the Saks back sir?"

"When I get to Pearl Harbor. But for right now I need you to tell me if you happened to have pilots run by this location?" Nimitiz asked pulling a map from his pocket showing the fellow higher up.

"Yes sir! We're bout 300 miles roughly from that location sir. Why you ask?" Miller asked protecting his eyes from the sun.

"Can you get me someone to drive me out there?" The admiral asked.

"Yes sir, I can get you out there got a personal plane I can use." Miller replied getting in his jeep. "Can I offer you a ride sir?"

"Off one plane and on another." Nimitiz chuckled as he entered the jeep.

"Sorry I didn't have my officers car on me sir, been a little crazy lately. You know?" Miller asked as he started up the jeep.

"If we find this battleship that was hidden eight years ago it'll be worth being vunerable to the elements and bugs." Nimitiz said as Miller drove foward.

"Had a friend aboard Arizona when she went up, not sure if he made it or not there still trying to figure out Oklahoma."

"Any word on the girls stationed there?"

"They found Oklahoma washed up on the shore she's still alive amazingly since she was caught aboard when the ship rolled."

"That's a good thing."

"Eh. Not really, she a bit none responsive from what I heard. Not saying it's true but I mean that's hearsay for you."

"Any word on Arizona? Did they find her? And is she okay?"

"They found her... Poor thing was bloodied up and chared... She must have been near the blast or something. Be amazing if she survives that crap and come out swingin. Pennsylvania's pissed as all hell they've had to wield the damn doors on the dry dock shut just to make sure she wouldn't try anything."

"Lord sounds like a nightmare those boys are untangling."

"Oh they are, good luck to you when you head over. Your gonna need it."

Miller stopped at hanger before getting out. "Well here she is sir. The sunny side San Francisco. She ain't much but she'll get us there." He said presenting the plane like a fellow officer the finest club around.

The plane had a marveolus Yellow and chrome paint scheme with a red tail, and the words, 'Sunny Side San Francisco' written in a Light blue.

"Beautiful airplane you've got commander." Nimitiz said taking in the mechanical beauty before him.

"Fastest passenger craft you'll get your hands on sir." Miller said. "Shall we sir?"

"Your flying?" Nimitiz asked before Miller chuckled.

"What? You think I got here from being an officer out of the academy?" Miller asked sarcastically before getting in. "Oh, where we heading?"

"We are heading for the old radio tower on Camo point." Nimitiz said getting in.

An hour or two flew by as the Nimitiz neared his destination. He looked out to sea seaing the blue-green water crash into the rocks, dripping back off into the sea.

"We're wheels down in two, best buckle up sir haven't landed on a bumpy field before sir." Miller said looking at him.

"Well, first time for many of us I'm sure." Nimitiz said looking at him.

The plane set down nice and slowly, but the flat landing wasn't as forgiving as the two were bounced about in their seats.

The plane came to a stop about a couple of yards from the tower. It looked like it could still work besides the rusted and more than likely outdated radio equipment in the operating station.

Nimitiz stepped out of the plane looking at the tower in full detail. It looked like it could still work besides the rusted and more than likely outdated radio equipment in the operating station.

"Odd place to hid something don't you think sir?" Miller asked as he walked over to him.

"I believe that was the idea the government was going for, this area is out of place more than anything. No one would suspect a thing if this place was abandoned."

"Well some one is gonna get curious if this was left out here with no reason."

"True. But no one would more than likely come out here often enough to be curious."

Miller simply gave a look saying 'okay you win' as the two reached the foot of the building looking around.

"Lets look for something we can enter through, every bases got one at least, even if it's a secret entrance." Nimitiz said beginning to walk around the base.

"Well, that's if there is a base." Miller said walking along the otherside.

"I know this seems skeptical Miller, I was too, but right now we best pray for a miracle from god if what Admiral Lee wrote before his retirement is correct." Nimitiz shouted from his side.

"Who was Lee, Nimitiz?" Miller asked as he looked for things resembling an enterance.

"Admiral John J. Lee was in charge of the shipgirl program. It was the team that figured out that if a ship is summoned, they can be a way to bring back the orignal, like a copy." Nimitiz said beginning to feel the wall.

"So if Arizona or Oklahoma survive, they can bring back the original ships?" Miller said spotting some stairs that led to a lone door.

"Yes more or less. Got nothing over here." Nimitiz called.

"Got something over here sir! Got stairs and a door, don't know where they lead gotta be something good though!" Miller called as Nimitiz appeared from the corner.

"Fine job Miller. You wanna take point?"

"Be happy to sir."

As the two got to the door they tried opening the door figuring out it was locked.

"Oh of course nothing's this easy." Nimitiz said cover his eyes out of frustriation.

"Don't worry sir, got a few methods for opening things." Miller said before getting down beginning to pick the lock opening it after a couple seconds.

"How'd you do that?" Nimitiz asked as Miller rose.

"Well, guess it pays to be the local trouble maker in your town at age nine." Miller said causally before walking in.

"Now if we do find the ship, how do we know we won't find him dead? Or worse?" Miller asked Nimitiz.

Nimitiz turned to flip a switch on powering on some lights. "Well that's something we'll find out shortly." He replied before turning to his left.

"Damn you navy boys get the finest toys to play with." Miller said looking at the mighty looking battleship below. "What are those? sixteen inch, eighteen inch guns?"

"No fourteen inch guns, they just have long rifled barrels." Nimitiz replied looking for the ship's name and owner.

"Kind of eerie to find the thing in near prestine condition, don't you think sir?" Miller asked looking at most of the ship.

"It is very strange, but then again that's showing how dedicated he is at keeping himself ship-shape." Nimitiz said viewing the unpainted metal and wood decks of the ship.

"I'm gonna go take a closer look at the ship." Miller said taking off running.

"Just be careful! I still don't know what the boy is like!" Nimitiz called as Miller hit the ship's deck.

"This thing's a fortress. Still got a ton of casemate guns in the ship!" Miller called looking up at Nimitiz.

"Can you identify the ship's name?" Nimitiz called down as Miller ran for the ship's stern.

"It say's "King", funny name for this class. Would have thought a state name or something would have done well." Miller called back.

"KING! IF YOU ARE IN HERE SEND US A SIGN!" Nimitiz shouted as the request echoed through the concrete bunker.

His request was answered as a 76mm gun fired off making both officers jump.

"I think you got your answer sir." Miller called looking back at Nimitiz.

Suddenly a crackle sound was heard before a voice asked over the speaker. _"Why are you here? Why have you come for me?"_

Nimitiz got on the deck slowly before replying. "We came to seek for your ship and power. The Naval base at Pearl Harbor was just attacked last morning."

_"I doubt they need me, after all Washington's had me locked in here for eight long damn years. Nothing changes your mind when the country you love and respect abandon you." _The voice said with a dark sounding tone."Please, I ask of you, we need a pacific battleship to fight the Sakura Empire. Anyone at Pearl Harbor was Damaged or Lost." Nimitiz said pausing a moment. "I am not coming on Washington's behalf, clues were left behind by admiral Lee before he retired eight years ago."

_"Who did we lose to the Sakura?"_ The voice asked his tone was not as bitter.

"Three battleship hulls were damaged or heavily damaged, their girls are fine or just hurt badly. We lost Utah, Oklahoma, and Arizona hulls, West Virginia sunk but didn't roll and Nevada beached." Nimitiz said the voice was silent for several seconds.

_"Please tell me did they survive, please I have to know..."_ The voice asked in a sorrowful tone.

"Utah and Oklahoma are fine other than stunned from yesterday's trama. Arizona... Arizona has been badly wounded... Doctors aren't sure if she'll live." Nimitiz said in a sorry tone.

"If you tell us how we can get you out of here you can get you to the fight!" Miller called out hoping it would help.

_"Control box on the right of my hanger one of you will have to go and turn it on, recommend you go to my bridge, I'm up here and you won't get wet during the slide." _The voice replied.

"I'll do it, be best if you get to know him better Nimitiz, plus, I have to get my plane back to base." Miller said crossing the cat walk back to land. "See you when I do sir."

Both saluted before Nimitiz began treking to the bridge as Miller pulled the lever as a two giant doors slowly opened to reveal the beautiful blue sea, and a launch ramp before the ship.

The slide was short but hitting the water was another story as Nimitiz was rocked as he entered the safety of the bridge.

"So you're the battleship King correct?" Nimitiz asked as a figure swived in the admiral's seat. He looked to be in his late teen's, as his looks resembled that of someone seventeen. His hair was a dark brown with brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Well, the one and only of course. Yours?"

King replied getting up looking at Nimitiz, he stood at about 5'11 from the look of it.

"I am Admiral Chester Nimitiz of the Eagle Union navy." Nimitiz said shaing his hand. "Glad to have you son."

"Nah, just glad to be given a chance to prove myself sir." King said as he activitated his boilers pushing the mighty ship through the surface into open water.


	3. Chapter two

Date: December 8th

Time: 23:56

Location: Pacific Ocean

Rough location: Midway between California and Oahu

King's mighty battleship pushed through the surface like it was hardly a challenge. Bobbing up and down in the rolling waves.

He had gotten a minor refit at San Francisco to update his horribly outdated equipment, but to also give him a CXAM-1 radar. His scout planes were now the standard OS2U King fishers, modified with machine guns.

He looked out into the dark night sky as his lights were on and active. He was made well aware that the enemy fleet was gone but moved with caution fearing submarines might end him.

He looked at his clock, it read 11:56 pm. He left the bay as soon as his refit was completed. He wasn't holding for anything as the fleet at Pearl was going to need all the help it could get.

He sat in his chair as the ship beginning to close his eye, lowering the ship's speed to 22 Knots to make sure he wouldn't accidentally ram or destroy something.

-

Pennsylvania was on the deck of her ship watching the fire's from her sister's ship burn furiously, the smoke was a sickly looking black as it rose and dissapatiedin the sky above.

"Why the hell are we just sitting on our asses, I wanna go turn those carriers to minced scrap." Pennsylvania said aloud looking down at the destroyers next to her.

Cassin lay on the deck, still weak from the attack. She was missing her lower arm, with her legs non-responsive. She was in a bad condition with half her face burned and shredded.

"Penn, I want to send them to the bottom as much as you do." Downes said looking out into the harbor as many ships fought the raging fire coming from the row. "But look around us, think about it."

Pennsylvania looked around seeing Oklahoma's rolled over hull and California burning, her half-sisters young and old were hurting and burning.

Then she looked at Arizona, the bridge was a toppled mess, she could barely see turret one poking above the water.

Pennsylvania just shook her head seeing Tennessee and Maryland. They were the more fortunate ones, even if Tennessee took a beating from the dive bombs that did hit.

"Me, Mary, and Tenn can still take them. We're still combat capable they should-" Pennsylvania was interupted by a loud shout from a sailor on the dock.

"HEY! UNIDENTIFIED SHIP COMING IN LOOK ALIVE!" The sailor shouted hoping to gain attention of anyone who could hear.

Pennsylvania and Downes looked to the harbor mouth seeing a ship that looked eerily familar to Pennsylvania's ship, but the color was an unpainted metal grey.

"Wait... Arizona's the only other sister I have... Who's this..." Pennsylvania asked disturbed heavily by the resemblence.

_"Pennsylvania! You seeing this!? A battleship just passed by me that looked damn near famailar to you!" _A voice shouted over Pennsylvania's internal radio.

"Yeah I see it Nevada. What I want to know, is who this is." Pennsylvania replied as the battleship slowly passed by.

The ship still had hull casemate guns alongside superstructure and modern guns.

Many looked in awe at the marvel as it slowly passed by docking on the across the other side of the harbor of where Pennsylvania was.

"I'm going to take a look at this ship, it's similar to me. But not fully." Pennsylvania said jumping down activating her rigging beginning to run across the water to where the battleship was.

Pennsylvania saw a young man walking down the catwalk, looking close to seventeen by detail.

She was confused as she saw him walking down to the harbor, his blue officer's cap blocked his eyes. But she saw neck-long dark-brown hair as it blew in the breeze.

His naval-blue coat was flapping and waving as the breeze hit him. He looked to be two or three inches taller than her as he looked around him.

King took in his surrounding as he looked at the mess made by the Sakura he frowned looking at the ship that behind his a burning shamed wreck.

He saw a crowd of sailors and girls gather around. He noticed one of them in full combat rigging as she ran up to the center. Her left cheek scared and black hair in a mess.

"Who in the hell are you?" The woman asked her green eyes burning into him.

"I am the Eagle Union battleship King, Pennsylvania development split PD-2. I am the first of three battleships built." King answered confident and cool as he spoke.

The woman's eyes went wide after hearing his statement. It soon sparked controvesry amongst the crowd that gathered as the battleship boy walked the rest of the way down.

"Now if I can ask about one thing. Where do I stay?" King had asked still not yet famailar with any of doctrine for shipgirls at the time.

The crowd looked at him before a man of rank stepped forward. "I can take you to the admiral currently stationed here." He said as King looked at him.

"Thanks I need some serious updates on current doctrine after being locked away for eight years." He said casually as the entire crowd just stared at him as he walked with the officer.

"What in the hell did you do that the navy locked you away?" The officer asked as they climbed in a jeep.

"A dumbass treaty from twenty-two. Basically, they were saying I'm a fatass." King said as officer chuckled at his response starting the jeep as it rolled forward, leaving a crowd now wanting some answers to questions they had to just ask.

"Hey Penn. Did you know about 'Him'?" A sailor asked looking at the women.

"Not even his laying date..." The woman replied looking at the entire ship, seeing men rush aboard to examine the ship unsure if they'd ever see it again.

The jeep rumbled by a hospital as the wounded from the attack days prior were being tended to. King watched as one of the girls was being carried, she looked charred from where ever she was when something exploded.

He held a sorrow look as they carried her into the building looking feeble and crippled.

"Once I'm all settled in... Is it okay if I visit the girls who were wounded?" King asked the officer as the hospital moved out of view.

"Yeah we can... Arizona was barely alive when they found her... Amazing she's still beating..." He said to him as he pulled in a parking lot.

King hoped to visit the battleship. Could he consider her a sister to him? It felt absurd considering it, he was similar but only by small design choices that were made.

He looked back into his memories remebering his little brothers. Benjy had alburn colored hair with brown eyes, Jaco

was even more wildly different, having blonde hair and handsome blue eyes.

"Hey, we're here." The officer said, pulling king away from his focus, pulling him back down to earth as they entered the room.

"Admiral Kimmel sir. This is the battleship King. Apparently a pet project of sorts I'm assuming." The officer said presenting the battleship before the admiral.

"Well damn fine timing that you showed up son, because we need you." Kimmel said shaking King's hand.

"I do suppose, esspecially with the burning wreck on the row I saw when I docked..." King said looking out the wondow at the smoke as it died down slowly.

"Well seems like that they got the blaze from Arizona under control now..." Kimmel said losing concentration before snapping back to reality. "Currently you can use your ship to sleep on, and if you could, lend it to the wounded."

"No problem sir, I was meant to house thousands any way." King said calmly. "Could it be possible to visit Arizona at this time sir?"

Kimmel only nodded as King saluted walking beginning the journey to the hospital.

"He knows where he's going, right?" Kimmel asked the officer. He replied with a simple nod. Knowing they rode right past the hospital.

King made his way into the hospital as he saw more wounded coming in.

"Is there any room?" A nurse asked with a man on a stretcher badly burned and weak.

"I'm sorry, but things are already crowded as it is. You'll have to-" The other nurse was cut off as King stepped in to offer some help.

"I just arrived here not to long ago, if you want, you can move the one's not so horribly wounded aboard me." He said pointing to a grey ship docked a distance away from them.

The nurses looked at eachother before they nodded. "We'll move those on board as quickly as we can, but it may be awhile due to current conditions." The nurse said as she walked away to help with some patients.

"Thank you soo much, it'll help us a lot."

"No problem at all, just wanting to help where I can."

The nurse walked away to help bring the burned sailor in.

King walked around until he came across an area labeled, "Drybed".

He assumed it was meant for the ships like himself in a case they were wounded.

He walked in to find multiple girls in beds resting. He walked by the many girls restong there as they looked at him with looks of curiousity, and others confusion.

He looked ahead at three beds walking closer to them on of the girls had brown hair with graying tips she looked old and worn from years of service.

The second girl had blondish hair, with blue eyes but she looked stunned, shell shocked.

Then the third girl, he assumed this was Arizona, it had to be, her body reflected the damage sustained to her ship, her black hair was synged, skin was blackened by burns, her face... charred.

It seemed only the left half retained of what was originally there before the blast.

He knelt down next to her holding her hand firmly but gently in his palm as to not hurt her by accident.

"What are you doing with my sister?" A soft voice asked coming from his left.

He rose before he said. "I just wanted to visit her... I never knew it was this bad... What's your name?"

"Battleship Oklahoma... At your service... well... not now at least..." Oklahoma replied with a beaten look.

King sat next to her rubbing her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Sorry. Did that hurt?" He asked as she looked at him.

"No... I just didn't except you to do that... been a little on edge..." Oklahoma replied looking at her feet kicking them back and forth.

"If you don't mind me asking... What was it like the day of the attack..."

Oklahoma looked at him for a moment contemplating on her answer.

She nodded as she began to say. "Well... Its a long story I believe... Details are gonna be foggy since everything happened. Even if they recently happened..."


	4. Chapter three

"I had just gotten up, so I went to see the sun rise." Oklahoma said beginning her story. "The harbor was calm with the sun's rising above slowly."

"The rumble of aircraft engines sounded, while we we're wondering what in the fly boys were doing up so early." Oklahoma paused taking a breath.

King put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, take your time." He said to reassure her.

She smiled at his words finding comfort in them before she continued. "Then Ford was hit, my gunners rushed to there stations as I jumped down into the water to get out of the harbor, but then, the torpedoes came... I saw five rush under me hitting my ship as it began to list four more came..."

"Then... Arizona exploded... we heard her scream from her ship as it went into flames... Then I was taken under as the ship rolled onto me... I wish I hadn't made it..." Oklahoma said looking at Arizona with a teary eyed look.

"What matters is that your still here Oklahoma." King said rubbing her shoulder

Suddenly Arizona began speaking. "No... you won't... I won't go... No!" She shouted as she began to glow.

King ran to her side as she disappeared in a envolping glow that engulfed the two battleships.

As the light faded both of them were gone. All the girls stared at where the two battleships were as military personal ran in.

"What happened?" A solider asked holding his rifle close as Oklahoma gave him a confused worried look.

"I don't... I don't know..." Oklahoma said looking at the bed.

King rose to his feet looking around to see the water around him ablaze, wrecks lay around half sunken or slowly sinking.

Was he in hell? Was he dead? The sky was red and black giving a hellish feeling.

He looked around him seeing a center where Arizona was being held in place by inky black tendrels. Her head held low looking at the water.

King rushed across the water activating his rigging. He was expecting a fight, whether the foe be big or powerful, he wasn't going to let Arizona be taken by what ever is doing this.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have another subject to experiment with..." A voice rang out making King stop dead in his tracks.

"Such a feeble and weak battleship don't you think?" A girl said as she floated close to Arizona. "Why don't you finish her off, if you do so, you would be granted power to gain vengence against those who locked you away."

"Just who in the hell are you?" King said as his guns pointed at the alien looking being.

"I am Tester, and you are the Eagle Union Battleship King, correct?" The alien said as she floated above him.

"Yes that's me. What power would I be offered..." He asked cautiously.

"Unlimited power to fight everything you could imagine, and, a place amongst the ranks of the sirens." Tester said with a grin.

"That's a nice offer I must say, but I'll pass, my homeland needs me most, what happened has happened, it's something I dropped the moment Nimitiz offered me the best deal of my life." King said with a defiant tone.

"And what would that be? What would it be more worth than power?" Tester snarled.

"A chance, to fight for my country." King answered rushing forward toward Arizona.

Tester fired at King, a few hit almost instantly, sending him into the water.

As he got back up Tester fired again, this time dodging the volley.

"Hold still! I'll end this test sooner than you think if you only hold still!" Tester shouted as King kept running for Arizona. Dodging shells as he went.

"Taste the punch of my fourteen inch guns!" King shouted as blue streaks of light came out of the gun barrels hitting the siren.

"ARG! WHAT POWER IS THIS!?" Tester screamed soon proceeding to pursue the battleship.

King reached Arizona as Tester came charging in. "WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" Tester screamed firing at King.

King was hit multiple times as the siren rammed into him, lifting him into the air.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She said with a grin as they went higher into the air.

"Nah. But I'm done playing games! Let's finish this!" King shouted as he began glowing.

Tester stopped as the glowing siloute formed mighty and powerful wings.


	5. No longer to be continued

There will be no continuation of this story. I wish I could say I was motivated enough to want to continue this. But. I'm not giving up hope on this Fanfict, no not just yet. I'll take this story back into the works and have some help looking it over to see what I could improve in this story. And what could use some revisions. I'll come back once I feel like I am certain. This story will meet anyone's expectations.

To Starburst-

I wish you could have helped me with how I could have fixed this. I do think that this story could use a helluva fixer upper. But you launched a large amount of heavy and rather harsh amount of criticism at this fict to where I lost hope to want to contiue this story.

You should keep criticizing those who should fix their story. But at least find a way to help them out instead of bombarding that person with what you have done to me.

You have more than likely knocked the motivation and passion out of people who just wanted to write their fanfictions, I may not know how many. But there are probably- No more than likely many than those before me.

Know this. If you attempt to harshly give me flak again. Just know I won't fall so damn easily. Just know I have a great many people I know who will help me back up.

\- Sincerely, the Author of this Fanfict.


End file.
